


Cassandra's New Puppy

by seriousfic



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Episode Related, F/F, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:58:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriousfic/pseuds/seriousfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a title like that, how could there be rough bondage sex in it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cassandra's New Puppy

Lamia wasn't sure exactly what was happening. She'd been about to take out possibly the most annoying, and certainly the most useless, of the Librarians and then her pressure points had been struck, her entire body shut down like someone had thrown a switch. She was on the ground now, bearing the pain of her sprained wrist and dislocated shoulder, trying to think. Cassandra stood over her. Stripped down out of her little-girl-playing-dress-up clothes, she actually looked... something.

 

“My, you are pretty,” Cassandra said, her voice whipping all over the place. “Maybe it's just the pain. I like seeing you gasp and moan and all that; you could be taking a _really big dick,_ couldn't you? Oh. Oh, I wanna fuck you, it would really make me happy to fuck you. I haven't fucked anyone in four years, three months, twenty days, two hours, seven seconds. And I wasn't even awake for half of that. Yeah, I should _definitely_ be having sex with you.”

 

Lamia realized Cassandra's hands were in motion a second after the fact, fidgeting with her pants more than actually interacting with them, but finally sliding them, panties and all, over her long, slender legs. Just like that, Lamia was staring at Cassandra's vagina, licking her lips; realizing it was awaiting that same tongue.

 

“You... want me to eat your pussy?” Lamia said in some confusion.

 

Cassandra nodded eagerly as she stepped out of her bottoms. “Oh, absolutely! I hope you do a good job! I think if you don't, I'll just fuck your face. I should get off on that pretty good. And let's not have you fight back, or I'll have to break your nose!” She giggled. “Imagine that! Me fucking your face, you with a broken nose, your blood getting all over my yaya! Oooh, I might just do it anyway! I kinda think I'd get off on causing you pain. You like pain, don't you Lamia? I sure do, so long as it's someone else's.”

 

With the prim dignity of a ballerina, Cassandra lowered herself to her knees above Lamia's staring face, slowly dropping her pussy toward Lamia's tongue, still hidden in Lamia's tight-lipped mouth. Lamia could _smell_ Cassandra's arousal, a heady aroma trapping her on all sides.  Lamia barely knew what was happening, just that Cassandra was looking her in the eye, so forceful that Lamia knew just what was expected of her.

 

Breathing hard, Lamia reached up to Cassandra's pale buttocks, surprisingly soft in her hands. She pulled Cassandra right up to her parted lips, staring at the shocking pink flesh of her sex until it disappeared under her nose. Then she looked up at Cassandra, catching a cruel look on the redhead's face—a sudden desire, Lamia knew, to see her humiliated, in pain, under control.

 

Cassandra thrust her pelvis forward, pushing her cunt to Lamia's waiting mouth. Lamia hesitated only an instant, just long enough to feel Cassandra's hand in her hair, before she speared her tongue into Cassandra's sex, feeling it pulse and clench all around her.

 

Lamia moaned involuntarily, tasting another woman's sex for the first time in her life. She'd taken female lovers before, male and female, but had always been in control. Never gone down on anyone, not when she could make them go down on her. And it still never felt right, even when she was the top, making them give her exactly what she wanted. It was like what she wanted _wasn't_ what she wanted. But with Cassandra, she knew what a woman tasted like and it was so _sweet._

“Mmmm!” Cassandra cried triumphantly, deliciously, like she'd just bitten into something decadently chocolate. “The average length of the tongue from the oropharynx to the tip is ten centimeters, more than sufficient for prolonged stimulation of the labia and clitoris, _I expect you to stimulate my clitoris, Lamia,_ oh, that's a horrible name for you, _Lamia,_ queen of Libya, had sex with Zeus, children murdered by Hera, forced to eat other children, _yes_ she had a serpent's tail below the waist according to some accounts, Serpent Brotherhood, but you don't eat children, d'ya Lamia, you just eat _pussy!_ Am I Hera, am I the one who gets to decide how you're punished? I think you need a new name. How about Puppy? Because you're happy to just lick and lick and lick, just like a little ol' puppy! And you're cute too!”

 

Lamia used her tongue, desperate to please, fucking it deep into Cassandra's folds, then sliding it snakelike up to the tight little button of Cassandra's clitoris. It seemed to wriggle and throb under her tongue, the way Cassandra shuddered to the touch. Lamia was so goddamn happy with the way Cassandra jerked and ground her sex downward with the slightest touch to her little bud, and she had no idea why.

 

“Very good, very good!” Cassandra cheered, very supportive for someone who was domming Lamia. “Such a good puppy! I think I'm going to squirt, female ejaculation, expulsion of fluid by the paraurethral ducts through and around the urethra during orgasm, statistical average of four fluid ounces while I ejaculate a statistically high amount of six fluid ounces, always so embarrassed of it before, Mark Macintosh called me a watergun, but I _like it now,_ I'm going to _come all over your face cuz you're mine, my cute little Puppy!”_

At perhaps the most incongruous word possible, Cassandra climaxed, her sex crashing into sudden sweet fluids, released directly into Lamia's sucking mouth. The other woman was inundated, automatically and mindlessly swallowing the fragrant juices as they filled her eagerly anticipating mouth.

 

Cassandra's hand was still in her hair, keeping Lamia's face buried in Cassandra's flooded pussy. Lamia was gasping, her heart racing, something like a panic attack overwhelming her senses. She felt shame mingled with delight coupled with humiliation mixed with accomplishment. Cassandra had forced her to do this, literally thrown her down on the ground and mounted her, yet she'd enjoyed it. A special thrill even went through her at being referred to by her new, demeaning nickname. Cassandra was so in control of her, using her so well—it felt right.

 

She couldn't explain it. Her well-trained body was betraying her, arousing her when she should be hateful, _furious._ Finally, Cassandra released her from the suffocating grasp of her sex, letting Lamia fall back to the floor. Then Cassandra reached down, her fidgeting hands playfully roving over Lamia's flesh, poking and pinching, stroking and squeezing, her deliciously experimental touch burning away all of Lamia's qualms.

 

“That looked like fun!” Cassandra cried, her voice as preppy as ever. “Did Puppy like licking my cunt? It sure seemed like it! I think I'll try it. Do you have a nice little cunt for me to lick? All cute and shaved and wet?”

 

Lamia replied automatically—Cassandra's demanding tone was so close to how her superiors in the Brotherhood spoke to her. “Yes, Mistress.”

 

“Good! Show me!”

 

Lamia stripped quickly, trapped under Cassandra's kneeling body for all of it. The body parts Cassandra had injured panged, but that just added a spice to her urgency, a kind of promise for Cassandra to keep when it was finally time. Finally her pants were around her thighs, her shirt pulled over her bra and her bra ripped off, her anatomy exposed to Cassandra in absolute detail. Lamia _burned,_ being so exposed. She imagined Cassandra thinking about this, remembering it—a little keepsake of her _defeating_ Lamia. A trophy...

 

“My! My!” Cassandra repeated, like a record player skipping. “Extreme vaginal lubrication, external genitalia swollen, internal enlargement of vagina, increases in heart rate and blood pressure, _you're so fucking wet, Puppy, you're just so goddamn fucking wet!”_

She fell upon Lamia like a hungry wolf, kissing and sucking at her heaving breasts, but barely tapping the pleasure in them before she was moving down Lamia's body, wicked lips all over Lamia's stomach, her lower belly, the first curling hairs of her cunt, the opening, then inside her, her tongue, her tongue was so deep in Lamia, _claiming_ her, _having_ her.

 

Then Cassandra's hands were up, one holding that weird golden thing of hers, the other just groping Lamia's breast. They shoved her down hard against the stone floor from where Lamia had been sitting up, trying to see what amazing thing Cassandra was doing to create such sensations. Lamia felt her spine bang against the ground.

 

Then Cassandra raised her face—her perfect, wonderful _mouth—_ from the vee of Lamia's thighs. Crazed with desire, Lamia's hands whipped out to grab Cassandra's head, force it back down, but Cassandra caught her thumb in her teeth and bite down hard. Lamia cried out as the blood welled; chastened, she pulled her hands back.

 

“Bad Puppy!” Cassandra booed with an exaggeratedly disappointed expression. “Cassandra gets to decide when you come, remember? Puppy only gets to lie on her sexy little back and hope Cassandra is nice enough to _let her.”_

“Please,” Lamia begged, some part of her wondering how it was she would never in a million years plea for her life, but now thought nothing of pleading for a simple orgasm. “Please, Cassandra, please!”

 

“Will Puppy be good?”

 

“Puppy will be good!” Lamia felt tears streaming down her face. It wasn't that she might not come. It was that she might have disappointed Cassandra. “I'll be good!”

 

Cassandra 'hmmed'. “I've never put something inside a woman before,” she said distantly, like her train of thought had derailed and somehow landed miraculously on a completely different track. “I actually don't know how much the human vagina can hold. That's a stupid oversight, considering I have one! I could've put a bottle inside myself! I bet I'd just have to think of Eve. That's our boss, Eve Baird, named because she was born on Christmas Eve. She's _so cute,_ isn't she Puppy?”

 

Lamia nodded frantically.

 

“Stay down,” Cassandra said, her voice once again a wicked growl. “And I'm gonna see how much your vagina can hold. We'll start small. Wouldn't want to break my new toy, would we?”

 

And her tongue mercifully, blessedly, descended back between Lamia's legs. As she licked, her hands rolled down Lamia's body, the apple sliding over Lamia's sweat-slick skin. Down to her labia. Down inside her.

 

And Lamia realized it was perfectly natural to be feeling these things and treated this way. Cassandra was a goddess; _she_ was a whore, a bitch, a toy, something to be used and played with and enjoyed by people as wonderful as Cassandra. It was her place in the world. She loved it. She reveled in it.

 

As the apple disappeared inside, Lamia came to understand how much she loved being Cassandra's Puppy.

 

***

 

“Anyone else real disappointed in their evil selves?” Stone asked, lazing around the Annex with Jones' second order of pizza. “I always thought I'd be like an outlaw, ya know, Yul Brynner or something. Instead I try to curate a museum. I was doing a good job, and all but it sucks knowing I'm not--”

 

“Boba Fett?” Cassandra asked.

 

“Hannibal Lecter?” Jones asked.

 

“Faust?” Jenkins asked.

 

“ _Cool._ Black leather, black hat, black trenchcoat _cool._ ”

 

“So you were hoping to be David Boreanaz?” Baird asked.

 

“Not David Boreanaz specifically...”

 

“Well,” Baird continued, overriding him. “I think it's good to know what our dark sides look like. Maybe we can work on some of our flaws with clear--”

 

“That's directed at me, isn't it?” Ezekial demanded. “I didn't try to take over the world. _Everyone else_ tried to take over the world!”

 

“The point is, we got a glimpse. A glimpse can be nice. No consequences, no harm done. Just a little look into what our lives would be like if we--”

 

“Gave into the Dark Side of the Force?” Jenkins asked.

 

“For some reason, it really bugs me when you use references from this century,” Jones said.

 

“That's from last century. I watched it in a first-run theater. I had to stand in line and they got the lightsabers _completely_ wrong...”

 

“I think I'm going to bed,” Cassandra said. “Almost causing several Chernobyls really takes it out of you.”

 

“Sleep tight,” Stone called after her.

 

“Don't think about minotaurs,” Jones reminded her.

 

***

 

Cassandra didn't think much about the naked woman in her room until she was in her room and there was a naked woman there.

 

Lamia knelt on the bed, hands behind her back. Seeing Cassandra, she slowly bowed.

 

“Mistress,” she breathed. “Puppy wants to play.”

 

Cassandra got the handcuffs. It was probably a good thing that she was Lamia's dom now. After all, the Librarians were all about nonviolence and pacifism and peaceful resolutions to problems. So, having a biyatch probably counted as more peaceful than beating someone up—in a non-bondage context.

 

She locked Lamia's hands behind her back. She should probably ask Baird about this; NATO had a policy on using enemy combatants for rough sex, right?

 

First, she really wanted to see what rimming was all about.


End file.
